Spy Camp
spy camp pilot episode of Midnight Mysteries. read, enjoy, and comment. ---- In war, each cat has a role. You are either the protector or the protected. Not many cats want to be a protector; they want to be the nurtured, the fought for. If anyone says they want to fight, just about every time they so much as poke their head out of their den, they are met with stares that make them feel like just about a talking squirrel. Maybe Cordial Valley isn't as friendly as it sounds. But that's what war does, especially war provoked by MidnightClan I sigh and lean against the den wall, but not enough to break it. I ask myself why I'm here. What did I do to get here? Why has life made me be so confident to end up here? This time, I can't stop the memory running through my head. * * * We're gathered at the moonly district meeting. Orlando, the deputy of our district is seated in front of the small huddle of valley cats that have come to hear news. Orlando stands up, showing off his brilliant pale ginger fur, looking like a lion in the sunlight. Usually our leader, Kia would be here but she's out pushing back MidnightClan patrols. "As you might know from rumors," Orlando says, his voice smooth and clear. "MidnightClan has been winning several of our border skirmishes, resulting in numerous fatalities on our side." The deputy nodded sympathetically towards the small family in the crowd. It's one that my family knows, my mother is friends with theirs. They consist of two mates, and one daughter. Once, there was a son. They whimper grievingly and I see my mother padding over to comfort them. "MidnightClan has also been poisoning cats that live near our border." Orlando continues. "We have instructed those cats that are miraculously alive to leave that district and the bodies of the poisoned have been given a proper burial." The cats in the crowd glance at each other in shock and several gasps of disbelief can be heard. MidnightClan is getting worse each moon. Orlando clears his throat. "We simply cannot keep track of the new cruelties they force us to face," He says in that voice he uses for a certain something. "It's as if the only way we can follow along with them is by spying." He laughs. There it is. Cats in the crowd inhale sharply, and I can feel my younger sister (by 6 moons) lean against me and I curl my tail around her protectively. This is a topic every Cordial Valley family utterly dreads. "Five of our spies were discovered and killed," Orlando says grimly, his a dull sheen replacing the usual shine in his bold emerald eyes. Suddenly, his voice turns rough. "We need more. More, more, and more. We need two more in each district." He turns his now hungry gaze towards the crowd, his voice suddenly icy. "We need two of you, 10-20 moons. Now, who will it be?" Our fur stands on its end, and nobody dares utter a word. "Then I will choose," Orlando leans forward and points a claw at a family in the very back. "I need a fitting cat from this family," then he turns to my parents. "and this one." Silence. I can't believe who he just pointed to. My parents and littermates look equally stunned. One of us will eventually be sent to an inevitable doom. I can hear sobs from the other family and know immediately who will be sent. Delos, the 14 moon old daughter of that family. She is the only one fitting the 10-20 moons old rule. However, my family is a mystery since me, Ainsley, and Gayle are the only ones befitting the rule. Orlando eyes each of us suspiciously. "Flint and Misty's family, you have by next sunhigh to select which of your kits will be a spy along with Delos." Orlando turns to the others. "Meeting dismissed! No prey-for-herbs today!" That night was the most haunted night in my den. My parents called Ainsley to their room and we were all trying to hear what they were meowing. Of course Ainsley should volunteer; she's the oldest at 15 moons. But knowing Ainsley, this was something she'd rather die than doing for even a day. But she would die on her first mission anyway, so both options are equally fatal. I realize it's a little horrific for me to be thinking of my older sister's death. Then again, we've all pretty much been given a death sentence a few hours ago. "Can you pick up anything?" Miley asks. "I keep on hearing the word...," Gayle pricks his ears. "Ainsley." Capri rolls her eyes. "Any useful information?" "Can you guys quit eavesdropping?" I roll my eyes. "Only spies do that." "Don't be a liar, Diana," Capri says. "You know you want to hear it." She's right. Smart-mouth. Serves me for acting like a true older sister when I'm just as kittish as them. Miley, the youngest of us is quite the troublemaker at 6 moons. Capri, a 9 moon old is quite the clever one with the sarcastic tongue. Gayle's just a silly 10 moon old but he can be a brain when necessary. Ainsley is the innocent angel yet being the oldest of us and me? I'm just a middle kit at 12 moons and the average tomboy she-cat. Not doing anything useful. Pretty soon, Ainsley pads into the main den hall slowly and we quickly avert our gazes. She stares at us for a long moment before stalking off to her room. Father looks after her, then slips back inside his room. "Oh!" Gayle said. "I also remember the word spy!" We are seated alone in the meeting-spot, the sun stretching high over the sky. All of us are shifting on our paws, nervously. Capri and Miley stand behind our mother and father while Ainsley, Gayle and I stand in the front. I actually thought Ainsley was selected by our parents so why isn't she standing in the front only? Finally, after what seems like ages, Orlando emerges from the pines, a tiny smile on his golden face. "Welcome." He says cordially, yet we can all here the menace behind his voice. "I hope you have all come to a decision." His gaze flickers over to Ainsley, who looks like she's been frozen to stone. My father lifts his chin boldly. "We have." "That's good," Orlando nods. "Very good. Now which lucky kitten is it?" He asks this even though the answer is quite obvious. Even though Ainsley and I have had our differences and no matter how weird she'd been, it would still be quite different at the den without her. I guess this is goodbye, though no one dares say the word. My parents simultaneously glance at Ainsley who still looks like she's seen a ghost. Orlando follows their gaze and narrows his eyes at my silver-pelted sister. I examine her; her blue eyes are wide and her position makes her look as if her legs are going to give way. She's shivering. For a flash moment, I imagine how I've always been a useless second-eldest kit and have never been a risk-taker. Never protected my siblings. Because I always depended on Ainsley for that. But now that I look at my petrified older sister, I realize that she's not that cat. But am I? "Me," I meow before I can stop myself. "My parents chose me." All eyes are on me immediately. From curious, to surprised, to shocked, to sad, to suspicious...even Ainsley stares at me. "Very well." Orlando nods. "I do wonder, dear Misty and Flint, why you would send off a 12 moon old rather than a 15 moon old," He shakes his head sadly. "Very well, it is your decision," Orlando looks at me, eyes cold as ice. "Come with me." And with that, I leave my stunned family in the center of the old meeting area. Well...it had to be someone. * * * Now all of the recruits are lined up in the main entrance den. Delos stands next me, looking very unsettled but I don't say a word to her. I don't talk to anyone. I feel lost. And it's my own fault. A dark gray tabby tom walks in the den, and pauses in front of us, his amber eyes gleaming. I don't know him. I don't think any of us do. "Welcome, brave recruits. You're about to enter the spy camp." The End Category:Midnight Mysteries Category:Foxstep's Fanfictions